ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Ketchum
(Later that night; Queen Poppy, Branch, Biggie, Mr. Dinkles, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Satin & Chenille, Cloud Guy, Ash, Pikachu, and their friends were making their way through the Everfree Forest.) * Cooper: Poppy? (yawning tone) I'm getting a little sleepy. (normal tone) Can we start to go home back to Troll Kingdom and Bergan Town? * Biggie: No, Cooper! We can't go back home! * Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika, Pika! Pika, Pikachu! ("That's right we can't go back! In the best way!") * Ash: I agreed with those words, Pikachu! Biggie's right, Cooper. We can't go back home! Right, Queen Poppy. * Poppy: I agreement with Ash, Cooper. This time we are not going back home. * Branch: We have to get to Paradise. * Cooper: Why? * Ash: Because we hear King Peppy that Team Rocket including Ozzy Osbourne were returning for Queen Poppy. * Brock: And she sworn to hypnotize you. * Cooper: Hypnotize me?! But why would she wanna do that? * Misty: She hates Trolls, when you get hypnotized! * Dawn: We'd better reconsider that Ozzy Osbourne and Team Rocket were not going to allow you to grow up to become a troll warrior with a sword, magic spells, wands, keyblades, staffs. * Cooper: Hah! Well, why don't we just explain to them that we'd never do a thing like that? * Branch: Chill down, Cooper! Chill it down! No one ever explains anything or to fight Ozzy Osbourne and Team Rocket. * Cooper: Hah! Well, maybe so! But I'M not scared or afraid of them! And besides I'd- * Guy Diamond: Yeesh! That's enough for a long talk! * Poppy: We'll spend the night here. Things'll get better in the morning. Okay? (She sees something to sleep in someplace.) Guys! Cooper! Now come on, in this warehouse. It's totally safer in here. * Cooper: I really wanted to go to paradise! * Satin & Chenille: In the morning, we should! * Cooper: Okay. (Thet got inside the warehouse. Poppy, Ash, and their friends took out their sleeping bags out of their backpacks.) * Poppy: Okay, get some sleep. We got a long journey to paradise ahead of us tomorrow. * Cooper: But, I still wanna go to paradise! * Satin & Chenille: Tomorrow ONLY!!!! (They, the trolls, and the heroes fell asleep. Cooper took an apple out of his backpack as he chomps it.) * Cooper: I'm not scared, I'll be fine and look out for myself. (As he continues to chomp the apple, someone appears behind Cooper, the unknown's yellow eyes with red irises gleaming at him. She quietly enters the warehouse. It was a tall and ugly Bergen with purple skin and nails, yellow eyes with red irises, pink nose, pointy ears and light blue hair, also with enormous chin. She wears a chef hat, a white chef coat, brown pants, and gold earrings. Her name was Chef. She snickers as she looks down at Cooper.) * Chef: Chad. Todd. Well, now. What do we have here? (Cooper ignored Chef, sticking his tonged at her.) Well you're nothing but a poor sleepyhead little fuzzy giraffe-like troll. * Cooper: I wouldn't do that if I were you if you would eat me up! No way! Hmph! * Pikachu: Pika? * Spike: Chef, where did you come from? * Apple Bloom: And you're still alive?! * Sweetie Belle: We thought you were eaten by a hill monster at the ending! * Scootaloo: Yes! We and King Girstle's father banished you twenty years ago! * Poppy: Ugh! C'mon, Cooper. Chef's banished. Now Please go to sleep, Cooper. (Chef gasped and nodded as she walks towards Cooper, as she begins to hypnotize him.) * Chef: Don't worry, little troll. I'll protect you. * Spike WHAT?! Have you lost your mind?! * Chef: If only, Sire Spike. No. And as you see, little giraffe-troll I've been out in the wilderness, thinking of nothing but how I let you down. If only there was some way I could make you feel better. Now. Be a good troll, and be hypnotized. * Cooper: (getting hypnotized) Ohhh..... noooooo...... P--P-P----P-P-P---Poppy? H---help--- m-m-m----me...! ('Chef snaps her figures to let Cooper attention to her hypnotic spell.)